Commissary conversations
by Buffy2204
Summary: Daniel hardly ever heard them talk to each other like this before, recently it had just been small talk, little chats about life in general or, most of the time, just little ‘Hi’s once a day. COMPLETE! I have actually completed a story!
1. Default Chapter

Daniel looked up from his notes on a certain type of Goa'uld dialect to look at the time. 0200! How did he work so late? Jack would kill him if he ever found out. He quickly gathered up his notes and placed them neatly next to the artefact that SG-9 had brought back from their last mission and turned the light off. He locked his office behind him and headed for the commissary to grab something to eat before he went home.

As he got to the door he heard two familiar voices having the only conversation in the room.

"That's not true, sir and you know it!" Sam argued.

"So what? You've been lying to me?" Jack answered a little angrily.

"No…you never asked," Sam said defensively.

Daniel stopped in his tracks wondering whether he should break the argument by walking in on them, or stand and listen from a distance. After careful consideration he chose the second option and stood as silently as he could.

"Asked! Asked!" Jack said disbelievingly "It's not something that you ask openly is it? Especially when it's not allowed really"

"You could have asked, if you cared that much, sir," Sam said "You could have said it where nobody would find out,"

"It's just not something I like to admit," Jack said "It's different for you,"

Daniel hardly ever heard them talk to each other like this before, recently it had just been small talk, little chats about life in general or, most of the time, just little 'Hi's once a day.

"I thought you knew I wanted to," Sam said.

Er…What were they talking about? Daniel worried, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Well I kind of did but the certainty kind of went away just after you started dating Pete," Jack admitted.

He thought that he better do something…. but he wanted to know what was going to happen, was it a good thing they were having this conversation or bad?

"What happened when I started dating Pete that made you not suspect?" Sam asked.

"Well…I don't know…you just stopped sending me little hints," Jack struggled to get the words out.

"Why don't you like to admit it? It's not something to be ashamed about,"

"I just,I didn't want to at first, but then you talked me into to doing it and it was great then we just… stopped…" Jack said.

They'd been seeing each other and they never told him? He was their best friend! That's so unfair.

"We stopped because I got stuck on Prometheus for a while; we could have started again, sir,"

"You seemed a bit out of it then…I wanted to give you some space," Jack said.

That was true she did act strangely after coming back from that little trip.

"I did have quite a lot on my mind…" she agreed "I'm free now, though?" Sam said suggestively.

"Now, now?" he said "Like right this minute?" Jack asked.

"Sure, if you want to start doing it again?"

Whoa whoa! Wait a minute. Was he hearing this right? They weren't thinking of?...On base? _Now? _He had to stop them. He coughed loudly and came into view by walking through the door way and gave them both an accusing glare.

"Oh…Hi Danny-boy, what can we do for you?" Jack asked innocently while Sam had a guilty look on her face. They were sitting across from each other eating Jell-O. Jack's eyebrow furrowed. "Have you been working late again?"

"How could you guys not tell me?" Daniel said incredulously.

"You heard our conversation, huh?" Sam said uncomfortably.

"YES!" Daniel shrieked, making them both jump. "I'm surprised at you two, I thought you obeyed the rules,"

"We do but just not …this one," Jack said simply

"Daniel, it's not that big a deal." Sam said "Did you want to join us?"

Daniel was about to say something about how big 'a deal' it actually was when Sam's last six words stopped him. A startled expression covered his face "Huh?"

"I could partner the General...then you," Sam said simply "Don't worry I've got the energy,"

"She really does," Jack said. Sam smiled "Too much for an old guy like me to keep up with," he chuckled

Daniel raised his eyebrows and then re-thought what he was going to say "Are we talking about the same thing?" he said crossing his arms. Sam and Jack looked at him like he was mad, they looked at each other seeing if either one had any clue what the rambling archaeologist was going on about.

"What do you think we're talking about Daniel?" Sam asked with an amused smile on her face. They both looked like the cat that got the canary as they started to realise what Daniel thought they were talking about.

Daniel went very red "Stop…Ok, so what _were_ you talking about?" he asked sheepishly. Sam gave him a very toothy grin and got up from the table making Jack do the same.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out," Sam said walking past Daniel and out the door. Jack quickly rushed to follow her.

"See ya later Danny," he said quickly as he ran after Sam. Daniel walked back out into the corridor and watched them run around the corner and out of sight.

"Ok…"


	2. 2

_A/N: Just a short one at the moment. I didn't really expect people to actually like the first chapter so I had nothing prepared:) Hope you enjoy this though!_

Daniel's mind was on the conversation for a long time and he couldn't find where they had disappeared to. He even checked all the storage rooms from the commissary to Jack's office just in case they were bluffing. Well, needless to say they weren't in any storage rooms.

He was just about to give up when he heard strange music coming in the direction of the gym, his curiosity perked he made his way to the entrance. Loud swing music emitted from the corner of the gym, the rhythm and the beat were so strong that Daniel couldn't help but put a spring in his step.

A large space had been cleared and there were Sam and Jack in sweats and T-shirts they reserved for working out in the gym. This wouldn't have been unusual; Jack and Sam usually hang out in the gym together, it was the fact that Jack was moving very fast, taking Sam with him.

Daniel watched fascinated by the two, spinning and moving perfectly with the swing, it looked…fun.Sam was being spun and twisted in Jack's arms with ease. He wondered how long that took to do. Daniel snuck into the Gym and brought a chair up quietly to watch as they were more absorbed in not stepping on each others toes.

He obviously wasn't quiet enough because as soon as he sat down Jack immediately moved himself very quickly away from Sam. Actually now that Daniel thought about it, the dance was pretty close and could see Jack looked a bit peeved at being caught out. Jack picked up the controls to the CD player and switched it off and turned around to give Daniel a hard stare.

Daniel thought very carefully about what he was going to say then drew up a blank "Um…You're very good,"


	3. Chapter 3

_After Skwerels review I only just realised I hadn't posted this up! I'm **so** sorry guys! And I thought I couldn't get any dumber. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. If any of you are wondering about my Alexia story don't worry, I haven't forgotten that one. _

"Daniel…" Anyone who missed the warning in Jack's tone had to be deaf… or dead. Daniel flinched and stood up quietly thinking that any sudden movements and Jack would pounce.

"Sir, you can't blame him for being curious-"

"Carter…" Again you had to deaf or dead.

"So I'll just be going-"

"Daniel…"

"Jack, if keep saying our names like that we might just think you have lost the ability to talk properly," Daniel was met with another hard stare. "I won't tell anyone," he said feebly.

"Oh no…you wont," Jack said menacingly.

"What are you…Jack, what are you doing?" Daniel said cowering against the wall as Jack approached him; he wasn't actually going to hurt him, was he?

"Don't worry Daniel," Jack said taking Daniel by the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards the floor. "I trust you," he said it almost sweetly. An evil grin twitched at the corners of his friend's mouth. "I know you won't tell,"

"Oh…well, that's nice to know," Daniel said nervously.

"Because you're going to join us,"

"J-join you?" Daniel squeaked. He was wrong; Jack wasn't going to hurt him. He was going to make him do something much, much worse.

"Carter if you'll do the honours," Jack said.

"Certainly sir," She grinned taking Daniel's hand. "If you'll stand here, Daniel,"

By now Daniel was getting increasingly on edge with the situation. He can't dance! They had to be joking! He'd kill someone!

"Jack! Jack!" he said letting go of Sam and turning towards his friend. "I recognise I was wrong to come and look for you and I sincerely hope you take my apology. I beg you to consider the unending guilt I'll feel for invading your privacy an acceptable punishment,"

"Now, now, Daniel," Jack said wagging a finger "Don't chicken out now,"

An idea sprung in the back of Daniel's mind but… no, it'll never work….or will it?

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Look pie!" Daniel said pointing over Jack's shoulder.

"Where?" Jack spun around only to hear the sound of Daniel's receding footsteps rush through the gym door. He turned around again to meet Sam's amused face. "I can't believe I fell for that," he sighed.

"Do you think he suspected?" she asked him quietly.

Jack approached her slowly and put his arms around her shoulders "He's clueless,"

He leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips.


End file.
